The present invention relates to a gearset having an air-guiding cover for conducting an air flow.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Gearsets become very hot due to the power loss that occurs during operation. An oil temperature that is established in the gearset limits the admissible mechanical power of the respective gearset. External oil cooling systems are often undesirable, so cooling has to take place by way of air (ambient air) surrounding the gearset.
For this purpose, air-guiding covers for gearsets are generally used to route an air flow generated by a radial or axial fan purposefully around the housing of the respective gearset. Air-guiding covers are conventionally designed such that at a ventilator side (suction side) they have an opening for drawing in ambient air by means of a fan received by the air-guiding cover. Connected to such a suction-side section of the air-guiding cover is a corner part enclosing the gearset housing.
US 2015/0192197 describes a radial fan having two cover plates. The radial fan is surrounded by an air-guiding cover which allows pure radial suction intake of the ambient air by means of a partition plate. One end of the air-guiding cover is designed in the manner of a nozzle in order to conduct the drawn-in ambient air to the gearset housing. The use of a radial fan in an air-guiding cover necessitates a deflection of the radial air flow of the fan. In the event, the gearset includes cylindrical attachments, for example an attachment in the form of a non-return device, which are mounted on the drive shaft, there is a problem that cooling of the gearset by ambient air requires a bridging of an attachment of this kind, or a plurality of attachments.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved gearset which obviates prior art shortcomings and which can be efficiently cooled via a radial fan while still enabling to bridge and effectively cool any attachments.